Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable display device and a method of assembling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable display device such as a cellular phone may include a display panel and a window. The window may be attached to the display panel using an attaching member such as a resin. Because the non-hardened resin may have the potential of flowing, a process for controlling flows of the resin coated on the display panel may be required. That is, controlling resin flows may prevent the resin from being spilled from the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.